Fearless Leader
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: Leo's brothers don't listen to his orders. They don't respect him as the leader at all. And when this gets them into an unwanted situation, where they're trapped 500 miles from the comfort of their sewers, Leo's leadership is put to the test. And one question comes to Leo's mind at that moment. Does he really deserve to be the leader? Is he really fearless? Or should he give up..
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with my second fanfiction for tmnt! If you haven't read my first story, it won't effect this one at all but if you want to check it out, it's called _Just Be Mikey_ and you'll find it on my profile. Anyways I've decided to make a Leo fic this time, since my last one was about Mikey. Enjoy! And please review so I know whatcha think.

Special thanks to my beta _Endersgirl104 _for fixing spelling and grammar

Prologue…

Leo's P.O.V

To be honest I was sick of it. I was so done with the ignorance of my brothers. Especially from Raph. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers…

But they _never_ follow my orders. Never!

So here we are now, in some random trashy old alleyway trapped by the (all of a sudden) very strong members of the Purple Dragon.

All because a certain hot headed brother of mine would not listen to a word I said.

_Three hours earlier_

"Come on guys, let's go already. I'm tired of being in the lair. It's boooooorrriiiinnnngggg!" my younger brother Mikey yelled in excitement.

We stayed in the lair until it was dark out, so by the end of the day we were all ready to get out of the house for patrol.

"Hold on Mike. I'm trying to find our costumes. You know if we go out there without them we'd be in big trouble." I answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, and next time Mikey, when we ask you to put the costumes away, _actually _hang them up instead of throwing them into your mess of a room." Donnie continued.

I looked over to Mikey who gave me an innocent look, before turning around to continue the search.

I had to hold back a gag when I finally found them, lying underneath a pair of dirty socks.

"Mikey, _why_ do you have socks anyways?" I asked, holding them away from my face.

"Don't ask."

"Umm. Ok then, well hey I found the costumes." I continued.

I turned to see Raph glaring at me.

"Well, then why are ya just standin there? Let's go. I mean if that's ok with you… _fearless leader." _He scowled.

I sighed. I hated when he called me that, but no matter how many times I asked him not to, it was like he just didn't hear me.

But that happened a lot with Raph.

"Relax Raph… we're going."

Donatello's P.O.V

Flipping up onto the roof we came to a stop at our favorite post, the TCRI building, which stood right smack in the middle of New York City.

From here we could see anything, and everything that goes on. And we'd be able to deal with it right away.

I felt an uneasy chill run down my shell, something didn't feel right.

"Hey Donnie? You okay?" Raph asked in concern.

"Wha… oh. Yeah sorry. Something just feels off. It's probably just me." I answered unsurely.

"No it's not just you. I notice it too." Leo agreed.

"Notice what?" Raph asked impatiently.

"It's way too quiet. New York City is never quiet." I finished.

Raph frowned and nodded. It really was way too quiet.

It was like time stopped. Not even the sound of the wind swooshing by, or cars honking in the messy crowded streets could be heard.

It logically, didn't make any sense. And it was downright creepy.

I stood up and looked over the edge of the roof. And what I saw made me gasp.

"There's no one outside."

Leo looked over at me with a worried look and said "Yeah it makes no sense."

"Actually. It does." said a voice, that was familiar, but definitely not one of my brothers.

Spinning around, I came face to face with no other than the ugly large leader of the Purple Dragon's. His black unruly long hair coming to a fall over his beady black eyes.

He was giving me one of those wicked grins, all of his putrid yellow teeth showing.

I took a step back.

"You. Care to explain what's going on?" Leo asked from next to me.

The huge man turned to face him and answered.

"You forgot didn't you? Stupid ass turtle. Remember, once a year, we hurt anyone who dares show up on the streets."

Leo just glared back at him. So he continued.

"Right. You forgot. Of course. For someone who thinks so highly of himself, you sure don't have a good memory," He glared at Leo, "Every year on the full moon, every member of the purple dragon grows stronger. It's because of what our ancestors did so long ago."

"You mean the story of Tang Shou Goe? That story is just a myth." I interjected.

"Yeah Donnie. It is a myth." Raph continued, and pulled out his sais.

"Let's take these idiots down."

Following his lead, I pulled out my six foot bo staff.

And charged.

Mikey's P.O.V

I swung my nun chucks as I ran towards a purple dragon.

"BOOOYYAAACCCKKKKAAASSSSHHHAAA!" I yelled, as they slammed into a blonde guy's head.

To my surprise, instead of toppling over into unconsciousness like he should have, he just turned towards me, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh Leo, I'm not so sure it's a myth." I cried, as the man lifted me with his pinky.

And before I knew it I was being flung across the roof, slamming into the wall.

I slumped to the floor completely winded.

"Mike are you ok?" Leo yelled to me.

"Yeah… (wheeze) just… winded… LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

But it was too late, the leader of the Dragon's kicked Leo, who flew next to me.

"Yikes. They are strong," He said "But I have a plan."

I smiled. Leave it to Leo to come up with something so quickly.

Beckoning the others over to us, he started to explain.

"Ok so here's the plan. We lead them down to the old abandoned textiles warehouse. And there, we'll use the ropes to tie them up."

Raph glared over at Leo. "Rope Leo, really? You know traps don't work. They never do. I'm staying here to fight."

"Raph for once, just listen to me. It will work."

"No thanks," Raph growled "We can take them down without some stupid trap."

And then he was off, fighting again.

I looked over to Donnie, who shrugged and joined Raph.

"Sorry Leo, guess we're staying." I said, then pulled myself up.

Ignoring the way Leo scowled and shook his head.

I respected Leo and everything, but Raph was right, it was the better thing to do.

Raph's P.O.V

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I continued to swing at the purple dragons.

Nothing was working, and I was starting to get _really_ angry.

"What the shell! Why aren't you hurt yet?" I yelled at the man I was hitting.

He just laughed.

Bad idea. You should never laugh at me when I'm angry. My face turning as red as green could get, I yelled out in anger. Swinging my sais down onto my target.

Hitting the man, it bounced off like a ball, clattering to the floor besides him.

The last thing I remember before fading into unconsciousness, was a large hand crashing against my forehead, and then I was falling.

As the darkness started to fill the corners of my eyes, I saw my older blue banded brother running to my aid.

And then it was dark.

Leo's P.O.V

I ran to Raph's side as he was knocked unconscious.

That was the last straw.

I was beyond furious. Furious at the Purple Dragons. Furious at their strength. Furious at the full moon for giving them such strength.

But most of all, I was furious at my brothers, for yet again ignoring me. For not trusting me. For getting us in a bad situation. Again.

Because it definitely wasn't the first time we've gotten into trouble because my brothers didn't listen to me.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I lifted my brother into a firemans carry.

"That's it guys. We're getting out of here." I yelled to my two younger brothers.

Nodding, they agreed. And we were off.

Running across the rooftops with the Purple Dragon's chasing us.

It felt like ages, the roofs going on and on and on, until I finally saw the manhole cover leading to our lair.

"We can't go in there yet though guys." I whispered to Mikey and Donnie. "They're still on our trail. If we go, they'll discover our home."

The others nodded.

"So where do we go Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Follow me."

And then I jumped down onto the streets. With my brothers and the dragons following, I yelled "Make a left!"

"But Leo that's where all the stores are, we'll be seen" Cried Donnie.

"Just. Trust. Me." I cried.

"Sorry Leo, but that's just nuts." He cried back, then made a right.

"No Donnie that's a… dead end."

Placing Raph on the ground, I stepped protectively in front of all three of my younger brothers.

We were trapped. For the second time in one day, in a bad situation because of the lack of trust. And it hurt.

"Wow. You turtles are stupider than I ever believed you were." The leader said, stepping forward.

I bit my tongue, it took all of me not to just yell how it was my brother's fault, not mine. But I didn't. Instead I held my ground.

"What are you going to do to us?" I said seriously.

"This."

And the next thing I knew, purple gas filled the entire alleyway, and I found myself having trouble breathing.

Coughing and wheezing, willing my lungs to find needed oxygen, I sank to the floor.

And then I was unconscious.

TBC…..

Hey, I hope ya'll enjoyed the prologue. Please _REVIEW _and I'll have chapter one up asap. As for the story of Tang Shou Goe…. You will see. Heehee. Ok, bye until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter one. First of all I am so immensely sorry that this is so late. I've been busy with school, and my fall play which comes up in a week! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please _review._

Fearless Leader Chapter 1…

Mikey's P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes, willing myself to sit up. My whole body ached as I moved to a sitting position, and I felt like I might fall at any second.

I felt like I had swallowed a barrel of sawdust, my lungs were killing me.

Peeling open my eyes, I winced at the sudden brightness that assaulted me.

"Ugh. Leo? Raph? Donnie?" I tried to yell, but it came out in a pitiful whisper.

"Guys? Anyone?" I continued.

Still seeing no one, I staggered to a standing position, leaning my hand against a nearby tree.

For the first time, I started looking at my surroundings. I was in a large field, with nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. Only one tree stood right smack in the middle of it all.

"There's nothing like this in New York City... Oh shell. I'm not home am I?" I whispered aloud to no one at all.

"Think. Think Mikey, what would Donnie do? Aha! My shell cell!"

Pulling out my small shell shaped device I started typing in my smart brother's number.

The phone rang for a few minutes before finally picking up.

"H..hello?" The static voice of my brother coming on.

"Donnie! It's me Mikey. Where are you? You're coming in very staticky."

"You... Too... I am in some kind of cave... Where are you?"

"A large field with only one tree."

"Man... Where the shell are we Mike?"

"I don't know. But I'm worried Donnie. Raph was unconscious last time we saw him. And Leo... was really angry."

"I'm sure they're ok Mike. I'll call Raph, you call Leo... and then we'll call each other back in fifteen minutes...okay?"

"What?"

"Just...call Leo... I..."

"You what? Don? Donnie!"

Silence.

"Oh great. I hope he's ok."

Hanging up the phone, I was about to call Leo...

When something fell from the tree, toppling me to the ground.

Leo's P.O.V

Darkness. All I could see around me was darkness.

All I could feel was the burning of my dry lungs.

"Whatever that purple gas was... It really affected me. I can barely breathe"

Sighing, I started searching for an exit with my hands. I shuddered when they landed on something sticky.

Pushing away the disgust like I always did, I tried to focus on my mission.

"Just find my brothers. Find the exit. And get the shell out of here. I can do this. Even if _they_ think I can't."

After what seemed like hours, I finally saw it.

A pinprick of light of in the distance.

As I got closer and closer to the light, the things around me came into view.

I was in some old building, probably an old factory by the looks of it. The walls were sticky from being unkempt. And many barrels were lying on the floors.

I saw the beginnings of a field outside the door. One more step and I'd be out...

"Stand and fight young warrior!"

I whipped around. Standing directly in front of me, was a tall ninja with powerful armor. As I made eye contact with him, he pulled out a long silver sword.

"Who are you?" I asked seriously.

"I am your opponent of course." He answered simply.

"My opponent? In what?" I continued.

He gave me a look as if I were crazy and said:

"The _War land_ tournament of course, don't tell me you don't know what it is?"

I said nothing.

"Wow," he replied somberly "If you aren't the one to win... Tang Shou Goe will _blow up_ your home world."

Donnie's P.O.V

I was on the phone with Mikey, when my shell cell was knocked from my hands.

"What the... Who are you?" I asked the large toad in front of me.

"Gelemore. My name's Gelemore. And I don't really want to fight."

"Fight? Why would we fight?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Wait... You don't want to fight?" He asked again.

"No. I just want to find my brothers and get out of here."

"I wish it were that easy frog."

"Oh, I'm a turtle."

_Why does everyone think I'm a frog? Can't they see the shell?_

The toad looked at me with guilt and said.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Just explain to me what you meant by fighting."

"I will if of course you aren't secretly a spy for the _top dragons_. But first, we must get somewhere safer. I've been _winning_ for a while so I know my way around here. I know a place we will be able to safely talk. Let's go."

I started to follow him out of the cave even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

_Of course I don't trust him yet; I'm too smart to trust random strangers. But I have to know what's going on, so I'll play along… for now._

Raph's P.O.V

I awoke in a tangle of branches. Branches?

Before I could figure out where the shell I was, the branch underneath me broke and I crashed to the ground. Leaves smashing into my face as gravity pulled against me, and branches cutting at my skin.

Finally I landed with an oof on somebody. I was about to yell at them and demand answers, when I opened my eyes and saw...

"Mikey!"

"Raph? Ooommff. Can you uhh... Get off me?" He replied.

"Sorry Mike. Thank goodness it's you!"

"Wow Raphy is happy? That's new." He teased.

I slapped him playfully. "Don't call me that."

We stood up and brushed off the leaves and dirt.

"Are you ok Raph? You're bleeding."

I looked down at myself, and sure enough blood was trickling out of small cuts all over my arms and legs.

"Yea I'm fine. But why was I in that fucking tree anyways?"

"Not sure. In fact, I'm not sure where we are. But definitely not NYC."

"Shell, that ain't good. Have ya seen Leo? Or Donnie?"

"Nope. I was about to call Leo when you fell."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." He finished, and reached down to pick up the phone.

When he came back up he was frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"The phone's broken."

"Oh shell! Looks like we'll just have to search."

"Ok. Where do we start?"

Leo's P.O.V

I blocked the ninja's sword as it came swinging down towards my face.

_This guy is nuts. What does he mean War land tournament? It makes no sense._

"Actually it makes quite a good amount of sense." The ninja replied.

_What the… it's like he read my mind._

"I did read your mind. All the people on my world can. And are you telling me that when you were captured and put here, the dragons didn't explain war land to you?" he continued.

"Nope. They didn't. They just dropped us here."

"Man they must really hate you."

"They do, we've defeated them many times in the past."

"Wow. That's pretty neat. And there are more of you?"

"Yeah, I have brothers. I'm not sure they're here though." I continued, blocking yet another one of his swings, refusing to fight back.

"Fight me turtle."

"No. I won't, I don't fight unless I have a reason."

"You do have one," he continued slashing at me furiously "If you don't beat me then you lose, and you'll be thrown into the dungeons. There you will stay until only one person is victorious. After that all the losers' worlds will be blown up. So unless you want your world to go caplooey, I'd fight."

"No. There has to be a way to stop them." I finished, stopping dead in my tracks.

"You really are new here. Don't you see? Sure, you may have defeated them before on some other world but here, they're _invincible._"

I refused to move. There had to be a way to defeat them. They had to have a weakness. They _always _do.

And I was going to find it. There was no way I could leave, even if I found my brothers. These people needed help. And I was going to do just that. Help them. Even if it was the last thing I ever did.

_It's what good leaders do. And that's what I am; a good leader._

"Fine I'll fight. But when I defeat you and you go to the dungeon, don't worry. I'll find a way to stop them."

And with that, I swung my katana's and in one swift move I knocked him unconscious, making sure as to not hurt him too badly.

"No one's worlds are going to get blown up. Not while I'm around."

TBC…

Hey guys what'd you think? If you are a little confused now, don't worry in future chapters things will start to come together. Thanks for your patience and support, please _review! _And I'll see ya next time.

**:3**


End file.
